


Downhill Dreams

by Minashi_thedemon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minashi_thedemon/pseuds/Minashi_thedemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world with walkers clawing at your ankles and breathing down your neck, you'd think that surviving would be the only thing that you could want. But I can say that there's something else I very much want...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know what you're thinking! 'Why can't they just finish one story before moving onto the next?' And if any of you have the answer to that please email me ASAP. Anyway enjoy this.

Chapter 1- Greetings 

Black Converse shuffled uneasily along the dirty tar road, the footsteps heavy and barely making it off of the ground it stood on, making more of a slide than a step. The owner of the shoes, Blake Belladonna, grunted, uncomfortable with the weight that leaned against her and that was held up by only what little strength she had left. The lifeless weight that leaned against her was Weiss Schnee her childhood best friend. 

‘My heavy childhood friend…’ Blake thought to herself, continuing before tripping and hissing under her breath. She barely managed to grab onto the side of a deserted car before she could go crashing to the hard ground. But before a sigh of relief could escape from her lips, loud wailing noises erupted from the vehicle. Blake was scared and confused as to what was happening, until she realized that the car alarm had gone off, when you didn’t hear one in a few months you started to forget what that sounded like. Any other day she would have been thankful for the noise that reminded her so much of the old civilized life she used to live, but today wasn’t that day. It wasn’t safe outside in the middle of the freeway like this, and knew that the noise was- no already had attracted a few walkers. 

Proving her thoughts right, she then heard the growls, and moans that had become everyday noises to her. Walkers. They shambled out of the field surrounding the freeway, some from the direction they had come from, and the way they were heading, while others who had been strapped inside of their cars thrashed about, sounding off more alarms. Cursing under her breath, Blake picked up the lifeless girl in her arms bridal style, and began looking for a way to escape. That was until she heard the hammer of a gun click behind her. 

“Don’t move unless you want to become like those other guys.” The mystery person commanded, mystery girl from what she could hear. 

“Look we don’t want any trouble-” 

“Oh shut it. I don’t wanna hear your pity story. Now what do you have with you. I need supplies. Give it to me quickly and we both may make it out of this alive. Now hand over the bag.” The girl said in a quick hushed tone. 

Blake glanced down at her gun sitting in the holster at her hip, and so did the mystery girl. 

“You really wanna see who the faster drawer is? Hurry up.” Mystery girl said, almost hissing the words. The walkers were starting to get close and they were sitting ducks in the middle of it. 

Taking a chance Blake spun around her eyes closed and hands clenching hard at her friend who laid restlessly in her arms. She was terrified and could barely get her mouth to work. 

“W-we need it! Please! You’re killing us if you take this away. Killing us. Enough has already been taken from us. We can’t handle much more. So please...you’re not one of them...so stop trying to kill us!” Blake all but shouted, surprising herself and the young girl who stood before her with a gun pointed directly at her forehead. 

The mystery girl visibly tensed up at Blake's words, and then slowly lowered her gun, still being cautious of the other survivor in case she made any sudden movements. 

“...is she bitten?” The young girl asked 

“W-What?

“Your friend is she bitten?” She pressed on 

“No. Just lack of sleep and exhaustion.”

“...If you slow me down I’m leaving you. Got that?” The girl said before taking a shot at a dangerously close walker, hitting it right in between its eyes, or what used to be eyes. Blake of course was confused as to what the sentence meant before the girl started running to go and hop the dividers. Blake was hesitant, wondering if she should follow or not. Maybe her words had gotten to her and she was actually trying to help her and Weiss. Although considering that a gun had just been pointed at her head a few seconds ago, it was hard to believe. Looking down at Weiss, she knew that she alone wouldn’t be able to take care of her. Maybe mystery girl had supplies, medicine, or even better a safe place to rest. Safe was hard to think of, but Blake was willing to put her life on the line to attain it. 

Running with the sleeping heiress in her arms, Blake hoped the divider, and went off into the forest with some girl who wore a red hoodie.


	2. Acquaintances

Pants. Grunts. Groans. The sound of footsteps battering against the ground, kicking up bits of dirt in their wake. The smell of rotting flesh closing in, the stench getting more horrid with each breath you intake from your nose. The feeling of rough hands grasping, and clutching onto you as if you were their lifeline. And then- nothing. 

Weiss woke up with a gasp, jolting up in less than a second. Her head protested, throbbing in pain the second she did but she really didn’t care. She needed to get out of here. Wherever here was. Before even taking in her surrounding she was up and on her feet, stumbling and fumbling about in the dark, looking- searching for a way out. If she wasn’t in such a panic she may have even laughed. The infamous Weiss Schnee who was always seen poised with the straightest posture one might think she was an actual statue, was now shuffling about like she were some zomb- 

She caught herself there and forced the bile in the back of her throat to stay down, the rancid taste stinging her taste buds. She needed to focus. Focus. Her hand landed against a solid object and from what she could tell, it was a wall. She led herself on shaky legs, using the wall as a guide and for support. It felt like hours before she finally reached a door. Now reaching it, she was hesitant. What would she find on the other side? She was scared. Weiss was scared. She was all alone, in the dark, and felt like she would pass out at any given moment. She didn’t know where she was or where Blake was- BLAKE. With her best friend on her mind, and the slight possibility that she may wait there on the other side with what little strength she had, she pushed the door open. 

 

Blake was still in shock that she was alive. She was alive. Looking up from the fire she’d been staring at for the past- well she wasn’t sure how long she’d been staring, but from the weird look that the girl in the hoodie was giving her, it had probably been a while. Silver eyes watched her every move, almost as if she was analyzing her, finding her weak spots and other key parts of her body. It was in no way sexual, instead it was more scary than flirty. Hoodie girl had been doing that ever since she entered- whatever this place was. Taking a moment to forget the other girl, Blake took a look around at her surroundings. The roof was pretty high, and the room itself was pretty large, made of sturdy cement from top to bottom. A small opening that could’ve been large enough for a door was located behind the silvered eyed girl, except instead of a door two large wooden wardrobes acted as doors, blocking the entrance. 

Blake honestly had no idea where she was. In fact she had not a single clue. When they had all made it clear of the walkers, ‘red’ led her for about a mile out, if her calculations were correct. But before she could start getting her surroundings down and start making landmarks, ‘red’ made her put on a blindfold. It sounded shady at the time, but Blake really didn’t have a choice at the moment and she was desperate. Weiss needed medicine and just to rest somewhere safe. Hell, she needed to rest. 

So she’d put on the blindfold as told and let the other girl lead her wherever it was currently. It was slightly cold and the roof kept dripping little droplets of water, so she figured that they were underground. 

Continuing with her look around, she noticed the big box labeled “food” on it in messy sharpie. She could feel her stomach grumbling just from looking at the object and apparently ‘red’ could also. 

“If you wanted something you could’ve asked.” she said getting up, and walking over to the box. From the magical box she pulled out a can of baked beans. Blake never would have thought that she’d be so happy to see beans in her life. When ‘red’ returned, she put the beans into a bowl and began heating them up over the fire. It was quiet for a while until ‘red’ piped up. 

“Look about your friend-” 

“Her name is Weiss.” Blake said. She’d already told the girl her name and her friends, but even still ‘red’ wouldn’t give up her own, saying it was a precautionary step, and that she needed to wait for her sister to get back. Seeing as they were in a apocalypse, Blake didn’t really understand her caution as to giving her name, but still went along with it. She was only a guest after all. 

“Yeah Weiss. She hasn’t well….she hasn’t been up in a few days and all I’m saying is that we should be taking better care of the situation.” ‘Red’ tried explaining for probably the seventh time to her. No matter how many times she tried though Blake always shot her down. 

“I’m not handcuffing my friend to a bedpost.” 

“And you won’t have to. I’ll do it for you.” ‘Red’ said, as if it made things ten times better. “But if she, well goes in her sleep-” 

“Weiss will not die.” Blake said firmly. She was a bit harsh with her words, but she just couldn’t stand the thought of Weiss becoming one of those things. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. “Weiss will be fine.” 

“You say that as if you know. But you don’t. She’s been out for how long now? Four days? She hasn’t even woken up with the medicine I gave her. I’m just telling you to face realit-” ‘Red’ started off, but was interrupted by a sickening creak of a door. Both girls turned quickly to the door that opened. Blake getting up ready to pounce on her friend, ‘red’ grabbing the pistol by her side. 

The wait was torturous. The door slowly creaked, and the girls slowly tensed, both for the same reasons. What would be behind that door? Eventually the door opened fully and out stumbled a pale Weiss, landing on her hands and knees just outside the door frame. It felt as though time stopped, as if everything just waited to see the outcome. 

Weiss turned her head up, the sudden light burning her eyes. Although it was dim, it was enough to hurt her. But despite the burning of her irises, she saw someone who she’d never forget, who she couldn’t forget even if she tried. 

“Blake?” she whispered, although she knew it wasn’t a question. It was Blake alright. Her Blake. A smile curved at her lips, and her icy blue eyes softened. “We’re alive.” she whispered before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! And also I hope you are enjoying this story so far! It's only just begun, but even still I hope you like it. Stay tuned for more!


	3. What is a-

Monster(noun): an imaginary creature that is typically large, ugly, and frightening.   
That’s the definition of a monster all right. Except it wasn’t exactly correct. Sure they were large and small, hideous to look at, and would chill you to the bone if you even glanced at them. But they weren’t imaginary. Monsters were real. 

They tore into the flesh of your loved ones while you had to stumble back, paralyzed in fear as they ripped and ate. While you felt your stomach lurch and something foul come up your throat, but you were too scared to really care. While you felt your own heart stop knowing that right when they were done shredding that person to little bloody pulps of nothing, that you were next. 

But they weren’t the only type of monster of the earth, no there had been many different kinds before them. While some looked at them as monsters, others looked at them as “humans”. But Blake knew the truth. Humans were no better than those monsters that shuffled about the streets, going around aimlessly. Humans were those things out in the streets. She found it kinda fitting in a way, how humans once so “proper” and at the top of the food chain, were now the main course of the food chain. And even more so how even in a different form, they still managed to hurt each other. Humans will always do that, they just will. Blake hated the thought of being associated with one of them, as a human, but she would've hated herself more if she became one of them. 

Blake stroked through white pale hair and sighed to herself quietly. Weiss’ head lay in her lap, the rest of her body on the concrete floor. After Weiss had passed out, Blake had quickly gone over to her, trying to wake her up to no avail. At least she looked a bit more peaceful as she slept now. Her chest slowly rose and fell with each little breath she took and she could see her mouth twitch slightly at the corners. Despite the red-ish stains left on her clothes, the little twigs scattered about her hair, and the odd stench of blood, guts, and the perfume Weiss loved so very much, she in a way was quite beautiful. Blake always thought she was beautiful, even used to envy her at a time. But that was all behind her, she’d come to terms with it all. 

So caught up in her thoughts, the girl didn’t notice Weiss slowly waking up, her eyes slowly opening up and looking around, the light making it very hard to do so though. When Weiss looked up and saw her friend staring off into space, and felt gentle fingers combing through her hair she knew Blake was off in her own world. She did that quite often really, even before the world had gone to shit. Weiss would be talking about the newest product of SDC, and while Blake would be nodding along occasionally, the heiress knew where she really was. 

“Calling Major Tom. We need you back down on earth.” Weiss managed to whisper out, her throat constricting as the words fell from her lips. Golden eyes quickly flickered down to blue ones, and a smile formed at Blake’s lips. Weiss felt special seeing as Blake only smiled at a few things, it was nice to be on the list of things that could. 

“No need to fret Houston, I’m right here.” Blake responded, playfulness evident within her voice. It was a thing they both had come up with. Blake played the part of Major Tom, an astronaut up in space, while Weiss was central control. While it may have just been a silly joke to Weiss, to Blake it was so much more than that. Weiss was the anchor that held her down to this unforgiving earth. She was the one who reeled her back in when she went too far. She needed Weiss, or she was sure that one of these days she might just float out too far with no one to help her get back. 

“Good. My throat's killing me. Water please?” Weiss whimpered out, Blake nodding in response and leaning over to the side, grabbing a nearby water bottle. She uncapped it and placed it to the others pale lips. 

“Drink up princess.” Blake said, allowing another smile to reveal itself upon her lips, and despite Weiss rolling her eyes at the nickname she still drank with the help of her friend. After downing a whole bottle a good six seconds latter, Weiss sighed and let her head rest against the other. 

“If I’m a princess that must make you my servant.” Weiss retorted with a little smirk. Her voice was still rough and dry from disuse over the past couple of days, but the water had helped tremendously. 

Blake laughed quietly at this. “Well that explains why you always boss me around.” 

“Hey. I don’t boss you around I just take charge.” 

“Yeah and the person in charge would be the boss. Am I correct?” 

“...I hate it when you’re right.” 

Blake patted the others head lightly and let herself relax some. She’d missed this. The playful banter, the meaningless fights, the gentle caresses and hugs, she’d missed Weiss. 

“I don’t mean to intrude on you both but I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Red said, coming over from a room which Blake presumed to be her sleeping quarters. 

“What? You can’t just kick us out like that.” Blake immediately argued. Weiss looked from Blake to the other mysterious girl, starting to wonder where they were in the first place.

“Look I’m really sorry but my sister is gonna be home earlier than I thought and if she knows that I brought you here she’ll kill me.” Red tried explaining more. She did look sorry, but at the moment Blake was pissed. 

“You were going to tell your sister about us anyway. That was the plan from the start.” Blake said sitting Weiss up properly and standing up herself. Red looked even more nervous than she had before, her hand lying on the pistol in its sheath. 

“Yeah but she was sick then. She’s fine now.” Red continued on, waving a hand over at the oblivious Weiss. Meanwhile Blake still started to advance upon the girl. 

“I’m sure we can arrange something.” she replied, her eyes dead set on Red, and determined. 

“L-look my sister is gonna be home any minute and if you guys don’t scram-” 

“It’s a little too late for that.” A voice came from the entryway, pushing the wardrobes aside to slip in through them into the room. 

Blake swallowed hard as an unfamiliar figure entered the room. They had a certain aura around them that made you just want to look at them, and listen to whatever they might have to say. 

The figure proved to be a busty looking blonde girl. Her hair sat a wild mess on her head, a cowboy hat resting on top of the mountain of gold. She was about Blake's height, and looked like she had a well built form. The thing that really captured Blake’s attention was her lilac eyes. They bore into her like she could see right through Blake, like she knew every secret she had to hide. She almost felt naked and bare before her. Without taking her eyes off of Blake she asked a simple question. 

“Want to explain what’s going on here Ruby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah anotha one. I hope you enjoyed and stick around for more. I have a special someone to thank for "inspiring" me to get this chapter done. Ya known who you are. Well until next time.


	4. Just a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have nothing to say. Enjoy ;p

Yang observed the sight before her, her younger sister Ruby looking timid and ashamed, a girl with obsidian hair along with a bow just as dark, and lastly some chick in white sitting on the floor. On her floor. 

“You’ve got thirty seconds to explain what the hell is going on here.” The blonde practically growled through clenched teeth, setting fierce lavender eyes upon her sibling. 

Honestly, she went out for a few days to scavenge a little further out from camp with her uncle and she comes back to this mess? In all honestly Yang knew why Ruby had taken these strangers in. She was a kindhearted soul wanting to help others even if it meant putting their needs before her own. That was one of the many reasons why she was proud to call Ruby her sister. It wasn’t everyday you found someone with a heart of gold like Ruby’s. But while that may have been an essential part of life back then before all shit went to hell-it wasn’t now. Kindness didn’t help you survive, it was being smart and choosing the best decisions when push came to shove. Yang had tried to get the younger girl to understand. To get it through to her that she just couldn’t save everyone. Of course her warnings went in one ear and right out the other. Ruby couldn’t turn her back on others, otherwise she just wouldn’t be herself. 

A small sigh brought Yang back to the task at hand. Ruby shuffled in place, the tip of her shoes scuffing the ground, while her hands fiddled away in her pockets. 

“Yang this is Blake and her friend Weiss.” She started off, gesturing to the two who idly stood by watching the whole scene before them unfold. “I was scavenging when-” she began but was quickly interrupted. 

“You went out alone?! Ruby what if something had happened?” Yang all but exclaimed.  
“It was okay! I just took a little look around is all!”she retorted and continued “But if I hadn’t Blake and Weiss wouldn’t have made it out alright. They only got free because I was there to help.” 

Lavender eyes slowly darkened until they almost looked black, and the air around them got tense. 

“That wouldn’t have been our problem.” Yang muttered, looking off to the side. It was a horrible thing to say, but she knew it was true. There was no reason to try and care for people who most likely didn’t give a damn about you. There was no need to stick out your neck for people who would abandon you the second you were useless to them. There was no need to try, when your trying would lead to the same outcome, the same result each time. There was just no need-

“How can you say something like that?!” someone shouted. All eyes shifted towards Blake who had been silent the whole time. But now-now she was speaking up. 

“You’d turn your back on your own kind? What if it was Ruby that needed saving?! Wouldn’t you want me to help her?! Wouldn’t you want me to save her!”the words left her mouth before she could even think of what she was saying,or why she was saying it. She despised humans too didn’t she? She had no right to spout such words at this girl she’d never met, but she felt the need to. So call her a hypocrite, she didn’t care. 

“You know what I see?” Blake questioned slowly advancing upon the blonde headed girl. Where was this vote of confidence from? This wasn’t like her. Why was she doing this again? 

“I see a girl who wants to survive and live. And hey don’t we all. But I also see a girl who isn’t willing to deal with the pain of living, the pain of surviving so she just puts it all to the side, just ignores it all.”she continued on, advancing more and more soon to the point where Yang was backing up. She looked absolutely terrified, and Blake almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost. 

“Most of all I see humans but no humanity.” Blake whispered now, drained out from her sudden outburst. Yang stood tensely against the wall, her fists clenched so tightly her fingernails had pierced the skin, leaving small rivers of red to flow from the punctures. She felt just like a child again, her great facade having been smashed piece by piece by some stranger she’d never met. 

Blake slowly took a step back, realizing what she had said. The look of helplessness of Yang’s face was burned into her mind, and would never be forgotten. “I-I’m sorry…” she managed to whisper out before turning her back and heading straight for the abandoned room. 

Everything was quiet, the only sounds were of the water dripping down from the ceiling onto the concrete floor. Yang was still trying to comprehend Blake’s words, still grasping the meaning and significance of them. At first she hated the girl, despised how she thought she knew everything about her, and what she’d been through. But deep down Yang knew that Blake was right, that she wasn’t being brave, that she was simply surviving but not living. And to be honest. Yang hated that too. 

“Tch. Who the hell does she think she is” Yang finally muttered, coming out of her dazed state. “Tell your friend she better watch out before idly running that mouth of hers.” she continued on, looking at Weiss now. 

Weiss was a smart girl, and believed that she could see a person's character, even if she hadn’t known them for long. So far she’d determined that Ruby was reckless and liked to believe that everyone had good inside of them. From Yang she could tell there was some sort of conflict within herself, what the battle was about she didn’t know. But with Blake, even with knowing her for years, Weiss still couldn’t put a label on her. She was always surprising her in one way or another. Blake seemed like a cold distant girl, but that wasn’t always the case, quite contrary in fact. Sure she was far off from other people, but once you became her friend you also became her top priority. Even so Weiss was shocked to see this new side of Blake. The Blake who stood up for herself, who lashed out and spoke her mind. It frustrated Weiss sometimes, not being able to put a finger on who Blake really was, but she was glad to be able to witness just who Blake might become to be. 

Slowly Weiss stood, her legs still weak from lack of use, and then carefully brushed herself off. She thought of telling Yang off, about pressing the matter of her letting them stay a bit longer, but decided that she didn’t need to. Turning on her heel she walked off to the room she’d awoken in after her friend. 

When Weiss had finally left, closing the door behind her, Yang let out a long sigh. ‘What a way to be welcomed back’ she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt eyes on her and looked over to see Ruby staring at her. Yang knew the stare all too well, she only used it when she wanted to talk serious business. 

“Yang we should talk.” 

And there it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Short Chapter, but I wanna see what kinda response this gets. Anywho...Who do you think Miss Mysterious Girl is eeehh? Leave your comments below on what I should add in, or who you think it is! Until next time!


End file.
